This invention relates generally to electrical breadboard assemblies, and deals more specifically with the breadboard assembly that includes at least two socket boards arranged side-by-side on a transparent base or plate and which allows inspection of the rear face of each of the socket boards to assist the user in ascertaining which of the arrays of sockets in the front face of the socket boards are electrically connected by individual busbars provided in the rear face of each of the socket boards. Design Pat. No. D228 136 issued Aug. 14, 1973, shows a typical socket board of the type provided in the present invention. Such boards are for use in breadboarding circuits by providing conductive leads from either a power source of a particular voltage, or a signal from some other electrical device to a circuit the user will design and build, generally for test purposes. The typical electrical engineering student in a laboratory course, for example, has need of breadboarding circuits to conduct the necessary training in a hands on environment, so as to better learn the fundamentals of electronics outside of the classroom environment.
The present invention seeks to provide the student with a convenient means for ascertaining the precise interconnections between sockets and the busbars normally provided on the rear face of a typical breadboard or socket board. In order to carry out various experiments in the laboratory environment, or in any test environment he will need to know this relationship.
In accordance with the present invention a breadboard assembly is provided wherein at least two opaque plastic socket boards having front and back faces are arranged side-by-side. The front faces define socket openings for receiving electrical leads, the back faces defining recesses communicating with sets of said socket openings. Busbars are provided in these recesses at the back faces of the socket boards for electrically connecting the socket openings within sets, or arrays of sockets, provided on the front side of the socket board. A transparent plastic base supports these two opaque plastic boards so that the entire assembly can be turned over and the user can inspect the pattern of busbars at the rear faces of the side-by-side socket boards to aid him in making the necessary connections on the front side of the board to carry out his laboratory experiment or test set up, as the case may be.